


The War is Over (And We Are Beginning)

by graytheglowinggay



Series: X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [12]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dawn of X, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ficlet, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Nation of Krakoa, Old Friends, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: A quiet moment between old friends.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: X-Men: My Self-Indulgent Gay Nonsense [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693336
Kudos: 11





	The War is Over (And We Are Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> They are called "Magneto" and "Xavier" in this fic both because mutant names are a big deal on Krakoa and are usually used instead of their given "human" names but also because I have no fucking clue what Magneto's name is in the comics and at this point, I'm afraid to ask.

Magneto and Professor X had known each other for a long time. Perhaps too long, in fact. There was probably no one else in the universe who knew either of the two men as well as they knew each other, for better and for worse. They had been the best of friends and the fiercest of enemies, and sometimes both at the same time. Now, however, they were two stewards of an unimaginable dream.

Being an island, Krakoa had some incredible views, and the two of them shared a personal favorite spot on the north side of the island, away from the prying eyes of students of all ages. The clear waters of the Pacific lapped against the shore at a steady pace, a comfortable tempo to set oneself to.

Being able to stand was a new ability that Xavier cherished— the feeling of the earth beneath his feet, the weight on his legs— and so he stood on that quiet side of the island, gazing out to where the ocean met the sky. The presence of Cerebro buzzed in the back of his mind, but decades of life as one of the world’s most powerful telepaths had taught him how to block out such disturbances. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see who it was, even though there was only one person who it could be.

“Magneto,” Xavier said, the three syllables imbued with warmth.

“Xavier,” Magneto replied.

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” Xavier said. He looked at Magneto and smiled.

“That it is,” Magneto held out his hand, and Xavier took it. “Aren’t you worried about missing anything when you’re out here?”

“The way I see it, the dream is already here. We can afford to relax a little bit. I mean, there’s practically a party being thrown every night,” Xavier smiled. “The kids shouldn’t be the only ones having fun.”

“And what are you suggesting, Xavier?” Magneto asked.

“Well, we could have ourselves a little picnic— maybe some sandwiches, a bottle of red— right here on this beautiful cliffside,” Xavier said. “Then, we can break out the chess set and play a game or two. After that— well, who knows.” He ended the final sentence with a wink.

A rare smile graced Magneto’s lips. “That sounds lovely,” he said. “I will go get the food.” The lightest of kisses and he departed.

This was the power of Professor X’s dream; a meal shared between old friends— and perhaps, something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am a really big fan of Xavier/Magneto, and their dynamic in the Krakoa event is quite sweet. I might write more for them, who knows.


End file.
